Vehicles may include garnish rings or bezels around head or tail lamp reflectors positioned in either the front or rear bumpers. For example, a chrome garnish ring may surround a reflector as a styling accent. The garnish rings and reflectors are often separate components and, as such, must be connected and aligned upon installation in order to achieve the proper clearance and effect the desired appearance.
The alignment and connection of both the garnish ring and reflector may bring about multiple variables to consider during installation on the vehicle. The gap between each respective part as well as their alignment with one another may impact the overall presentation of a reflector assembly as well as the bumper or bumper cover in which they are installed. Where the garnish ring and reflector are independently connected directly to a vehicle bumper, their alignment with respect to one another and the vehicle bumper may be difficult to control.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative reflectors and ring garnishes for vehicle bumpers.